


Operation Make Akaashi Keiji Jealous

by rrattboyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Akaashi Keiji, Konoha Akinori is a saint, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Meddling, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, its just bro flirting tho, or maybe a bad friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrattboyy/pseuds/rrattboyy
Summary: Kuroo gets tired of his friends pining, and decides to kick things into gear a bit.I've never actually done this before, and I don't have someone to read through my stuff, so I'm so sorry if there's mistakes!! It's just a short thing that came from a prompt by my friend :'). Comments would be so greatly appreciated!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Operation Make Akaashi Keiji Jealous

The Nekoma-Fukurodani joint practice was probably one of Kuroo's best ideas of the year. Obviously it was solely set up by him and Bokuto, as neither of their coaches approved of " _training opponents in our strategy_." Whatever. They were both strong teams, and they played on opposite sides of the net at several training camps, what would it hurt to play together for once? Nationals were over anyways. As the Fukurodani bus pulled up and Bokuto came running over to greet the team, Kuroo knew he was definitely right about this one.

It didn't take long for some usual practice groups to begin forming, more coexistence than overlap between the teams. Kuroo stood at his best friend's side, occasionally giving notes on Kenma's blocking skills as they let Lev practice against them. On the other end of the court, Bokuto and Akaashi had set up a rapid fire set-spike run, a quick repetition of their favorite part of the game. Kuroo huffed slightly, making Kenma look up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"What's your issue?" he grumbled, not even twitching towards the botched spike on the other side of the net moments later. The taller boy glanced down at his friend before nodding towards Fukurodani's captain. 

"Look at him. And look at Akaashi, and the way _he_ looks at him. He's so fucking oblivious it hurts," Kuroo spat, shaking his head. He glanced over at Lev, who was being scolded by Yaku and probably being roped into receive practice.

"Him? Have you seen Bokuto? Watch his face while Akaashi's getting another ball," Kenma laughed, tucking his hands in the waistband of his shorts. He was right. Bokuto's stupid grin after he spiked was one thing, but the way he looked at his co-captain just standing there, it was something else. Then again, Bokuto's gaze always held a strong passion for something or another. It could just be the fact that he's looking at his setter.

"Let's switch things up a bit!" Kuroo called out to the gymnasium, earning him a questioning look from Kenma. He made quick work of dividing the teams to work together in rotations. "Bo, you come over with Kenma and I. Lev, go grab Konoha and work with Akaashi. Rotate after a bit, and make each other get used to your positions," he instructed, taking note of the sad tinge to Akaashi's smile and wave in Bokuto's direction. Kenma slipped under the net to join the other captain across from Kuroo, pulling a basket of balls close before getting into position to set. Bokuto managed a couple solid spikes, but he flubbed several as well. He was the same excitable, dramatic, powerful player as a few minutes ago, but there was a shift. He was very polite in asking Kenma to adjust his sets, and less excited when he made them. So yeah, as Kuroo suspected, it was Akaashi that set the spark in this guy's spirit. While Bokuto reset his position, the bedheaded captain caught Kenma's eyes, and gave him a little grin as an idea began to come to him. The boy must have recognized that grin, since he just rolled his eyes and turned back towards the incoming ace. Bokuto leapt into the air, slamming the ball forward over the net, directly into Kuroo's waiting block. The ball bounced back into Bokuto's chest, making him laugh as he caught it. 

"C'mon Bo, you've gotta give it to me _harder_ ," Kuroo drawled, smirking suggestively through the net at the innuendo. Kenma rolled his eyes, and Bokuto folded over in laughter, but a yelp from Lev caught Kuroo's attention.

"Akaashi-san, that was headed for my face!!" the underclassman cried, looking simultaneously pathetic and flummoxed as he whined at the setter. Akaashi apologised politely, but even with his head bowed, the pink dusting his ears was visible. Kuroo doubted that it was just from flubbing a set. Apparently, the nearby blocker was having a similar thought process, since Konoha was clearly struggling to hold in laughter. He finally let out a snicker when he caught Kuroo's satisfied smirk from across the room.

Kuroo let the rest of practice go on without drawing attention to his previous test subjects, but he didn't intend for that to properly last. By the look Kenma gave him at the suggestion of going out for sushi together, he knew as much. Kuroo led the way as both teams walked to a small sushi place only a few blocks from the school campus, chattering with a bonded, competitive energy that Kuroo was proud to have helped create. It wasn't long before they were all eating happily, practically filling the thankfully empty restaurant. The captains sat across from each other at the table as expected, but Kuroo was slightly surprised to have both setters beside him. _I guess it's harder to be 'subtle' about ogling Bokuto when you've next to him huh?_ he rationalized, holding up a plate with a lone nigiri sitting in the middle.

"Hey Bokuto, do you like top or bottom better?" Kuroo hummed, grinning when he realized his subject was going to play along.

"Oh top, definitely," Bokuto winked, using his chopsticks to snatch the piece of fish from the rice bed below on the plate. Kuroo pulled the plate back, laughing as he finished the rice. It wasn't until he heard Kenma's voice that he noticed the effect of this on Akaashi.

"You look like somebody pissed in your cereal," the boy whispered, and god, he wasn't wrong. By now, Fukurodani's setter had begun to visibly blush, but until Kenma had pointed anything out, Akaashi had been positively _glowering_ at the food in front of him.

Bokuto, naïve as ever, frowned.

"'Kaashi? What's wrong?" he asked, an almost laughable amount of worry dripping from his tone. Konoha rubbed his temples tiredly beside the boy, only opening his eyes to look dead ahead at Akaashi.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, and before anyone could react, Konoha leaned over and whispered something in Bokuto's ear. There was a tense moment of silence at the end of the table as they all watched the loading sign above the captain's head slowly stutter through whatever words were just given to him. The realization is visible on his face, which promptly goes bright red.

"Wait wha- Akaashi??" he asked with desperation, needing confirmation or answers of some sort. Akaashi though, seemed frozen in his seat, eyes wide with fear. Kuroo rolled his eyes, elbowing the boy gently.

"Dude, what on Earth are you afraid of? What, do you think he's gonna hate you? Bokuto Koutarou. You're afraid he's gonna hate you," Kuroo teased quietly next to Akaashi's ear, smiling widely when the setter slumped in silent resignation.

"Bokuto-san, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Akaashi asked gently, to which Bokuto nearly flew out of his seat, still nodding as he made his way around the table.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Kuroo hissed as Akaashi stood, finally being met with the resentful glare he somewhat deserved. The oblivious captain allowed himself to be led by his partner to the door, where a quiet and very flushed conversation began. About half of Nekoma was pretending they weren't watching, but Fukurodani just shamelessly stared. Kuroo couldn't blame them, they had to put up with these two every day.

It's finally a timid statement that Kuroo couldn’t hear from a nervously fiddling Akaashi that broke the dam. Bokuto's bright pink face broke into an unabashed grin before he picked the boy in front of him up in an excited hug. Shock passed over Akaashi's face briefly, followed shortly by a relieved laugh. He wiggled his trapped arms from between their chests, and promptly hugged Bokuto back as tightly as they could.

"Komi, you owe me 2,000 yen!" Konoha yelled down the table, laughing at the eye roll he received from Akaashi by the door. Kuroo just grinned, leaning back in his chair. Even Kenma was smiling. 

"I believe that my job here is done."

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about adding an epilogue from Konoha's POV as the poor boy has to deal with the PDA on the bus. Thoughts?


End file.
